Show of Horrors, Part I
Show of Horrors, Part I is the eighteenth episode of Season 4 written by Sol and episode number 262 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'FACE THE FUTURE --' Prue, who is still reeling from Jo's shocking secret, receives an astral premonition that leaves her devastated, and she is soon kidnapped by Peri and Patience. Meanwhile, Wyatt struggles to accept Jo's identity and disappears from the Halliwell Manor, just as Matthew and a mysterious man arrives at the Halliwell's doorstep. While searching for Wyatt, Melinda, Matthew, and Bianca are confronted by an old foe with an interesting proposition. Back at the Manor, Blanche, with the help of Eric, confronts the Halliwell's and unleashes the truth about herself and Ruby. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Astral Premonition; Prue * Fireballs; Demon in premonition * Orbing; Wyatt, Tamora, Pandora, Jo, Matt * Shimmering; Damon, Bianca * Time Travel David and Matt (via spell) * Black Orbing; Peri * Black Beaming; Patience * Energy Blast; Peri and Patience * Spell Casting; Melinda * Spiralization; Jannes (via wand) * Energy Beam; Wyatt * Energy Balls; Bianca * Blinking; Liam * Beaming; Charlotte, Cassandra Spells and Rituals * Vanishing Spell Potions * Potion to Unbind Powers Beings * Woogyman (dream) * The Old Witch * Oracles * Wizard * Warlock * Darkness (mentioned) Artifacts * Jannes' Wand Locations * San Francisco - 2061 * San Francisco Memorial Hospital * Prescott Manor ** Dungeons * The Underworld * Golden Gate Bridge * P3 Trivia * The episode picks up from the moment that 4x16 left off; * A flashback with a younger Prue and Phoebe, mentions the Woogyman coming back despite being vanquished in Charmed; * Jo reveals her identity to Prue, and this triggers an Astral Premonition. The premonition shows her bits and pieces from the future, including the death of Melinda; * When Wyatt returns to the Manor he notices that both Jo and Prue are upset and lashes out at Jo for bothering his wife, despite her objections; * David and Matt arrive in the Halliwell Manor; * Blanche tells Eric everything about her and Ruby; * Melissa writes a scalding expose about Ruby; * David calls Jo his fiance, however, Jo insists he's only her boyfriend; * A lot about the future is revealed. ** Melinda and Damon find out that they are/were married, in a way that mirrors Wyatt's reveal about "Uncle Coop" in Forever Charmed. ** The Shadow Witches invited Phoebe and Coop to live in the Shadow's Temple and they accepted their offer. ** Leo was killed after Darklighters and Demons invaded Magic School and an old darklighter enemy murdered him. ** Piper was invited to live in The Upper Regions but decided to stay in the Manor and died a few years later. ** Paige and Prudence, and their respective families reside in The Upper Regions. * Prue's Regeneration power doesn't work when she is kidnapped; * Melissa and Junior have sex again; * Ivana is in a mental institution in the future; * Bianca unbinds her active powers so that she can fight; * Liam is revealed to be a warlock; * Liam proposes to Melinda with a giant diamond ring; * Ruby disguises herself as Prue and lures Wyatt to her side, and they disappear leaving everyone around them surprised; Music * ‘This Feeling’ by The Chainsmokers ft. Kelsea Ballerini Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 4